First Impressions
by piongpiong
Summary: First impressions can be deceiving as Tsuchiura Ryoutaro and Nami Amou soon learned.


Disclaimer: I do not own this series.

If there is anyone who is interested in becoming my beta-reader, please please please PM me! :D Thanks!

And by the way…

Thanks to NeKoMeow for pointing out my mistake in calling the journalist (Nami Amou) Mori Manami.

Also, I would like to thank Hercolanium for reading my fanfics and giving such awesome reviews! Thank you so much! Muaxx :P

"SCORE!"

The shout rose up from the spectators watching the football game. The players crowded around the person who had just scored; Tsuchiura Ryoutaro. Cheering, they walked off the pitch carrying Tsuchiura. Nami Amou snapped photos, already thinking of the headlines that would adorn the front cover of the school newspaper the next day.

Tsuchiura kicked the ball with practiced precision, landing it neatly in the goal. As he lined up with the ball, preparing for his next shot, his friend clapped him on the shoulder. The shot went awry, curving away and hitting Amou, who happened to be walking by. She let out a surprised yelp as she stumbled and fell. Tsuchiura shot a dirty look at his friend before running to Amou's aid. After all, he was a gentleman.

Amou was already getting up when he reached her. Papers were scattered everywhere but her trademark camera was nowhere to be seen. Tsuchiura heaved a sigh of relief. If her camera had been damaged, he would probably have to pay. They bent down to retrieve her papers at the same time, causing them to bang heads.

Sitting up on her heels, Amou rubbed her head.

"Is it my unlucky day today?"

"Sorry, Amou-san."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. I think."

Tsuchiura gathered up all her papers and handed them to her. She smiled tiredly and got to her feet.

"You seem like you're having a bad day. What happened?"

"Nothing much. I've just got a lot of work to do; someone spilled tea over all my notes so I have to redo everything."

"Um, would you like some help?"

"Huh?! Oh. Sure."

After school, Amou and Tsuchiura walked home together. Amou was feeling much better than she had a few hours ago. _Who would have thought Tsuchiura-kun was so nice?_

They got everything finished in an hour. Amou invited Tsuchiura for dinner at her house before he went home. While waiting, they started talking. Tsuchiura learned that Amou used to play badminton before she took up photography. She learned that he played the piano since he was a little kid.

Amou leaned her head on her bed as she and Tsuchiura sat on her bedroom floor. _Tsuchiura-kun is sure a nice person. At first, I thought he was one of those 'popular' guys who just use you but now…I think he's really sweet! NOT that I have a crush on him or anything, you know. _

Tsuchiura laughed at something Amou had just said. _Amou-san is actually quite funny…When I first met her, I thought she was one of those attention-seeking girls. Then I thought she was just plain annoying. Turns out that I was wrong…Well, first impressions can be deceiving._

Whispers went around the school about Tsuchiura and Amou. They were quite close now and if one saw the other, they would talk. Everyone else suspected that they were dating but they weren't. Even though they both wished they were.

"Amou-chan."

"Yes, Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Erm, do you want to go to the shops tomorrow?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, I would be delighted."

Amou was leaping for joy inside. _Is he asking me out just because he wants to be friendly or is there more?_ Tsuchiura was just glad she had accepted.

The next day, Amou and Tsuchiura met outside a café. It was Tsuchiura's and incidentally, Amou's favourite café. Tsuchiura's mouth hung open as he took in the clothes that she was wearing. She looked a lot different in the uniform that he was used to seeing her wear.

"Ladies first."

"No, no. You go first. I really don't mind."

Tsuchiura laughed.

"Of all the things we can argue about, we're arguing about who goes in first."

"Fine. Let's go together."

It was a squish and they both entered the café laughing.

After exiting the café, Tsuchiura suggested that they take a walk in the park. After all, Amou had an assignment, which was to take photographs of nature that had been 'civilized'; e.g. trimmed bushes and stuff. Amou had already taken at least twenty photos but none of herself or him.

They circled around the park, making small talk that was punctuated by clicks of the camera. After making a complete round of the park, Amou turned to Tsuchiura.

"Tsuchiura-kun, may I take a picture of you?"

Without waiting for an answer, she clicked the camera. Tsuchiura managed to hide his face just in time. Disappointed, Amou pouted.

"Why not?"

Tsuchiura took a deep breath. _I've never been good at flirting…but let's hope that this goes OK. It would be so awkward if she doesn't get it or worse, doesn't feel the same way. _

"Because the picture is incomplete without you…"

_Whew. I pulled it off without stuttering. That's a first. _

Amou smiled softly. _I guess that's the answer to my question…_

She walked over to him and positioned the camera with an expert hand.

"Ready? 3…2…1."

*Flash*

As the camera flashed, Amou quickly pressed her lips to his cheek. Tsuchiura responded by blushing faintly as he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

When Amou developed the pictures, she couldn't help laughing. Tsuchiura's eyes were screwed up against the bright flash and her lips were on his cheek. When she showed the picture to him, he frowned.

"I look horrible. What do you say 'bout going out again and taking more photos?"

Amou giggled.

"Very well."

When Hino visited Amou's house, she saw a framed picture on her friend's nightstand. She took a closer look and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw it. It was Amou and Tsuchiura's first picture; the one in which Amou was kissing Tsuchiura's cheek. Hino laughed quietly. _Looks like Tsuchiura-kun is scared of camera flashes…_

From that day on, Hino made sure to put the flash on if she took photographs of Tsuchiura. The results were always hilarious.

_.firstimpressions._

Konnichiwa minna! Please review and tell me…which pair do you want to see more of? And remember…I need a beta-reader so if someone would like to be my beta-reader, please please PM me! Sayonaraaa! I'm off to read Kuroshitsuji ^/^ Sebastian is sho hawt!


End file.
